Ромео и Джульетта
by Sweet.Mochi
Summary: Iolanta Braginski, daughter of the infamous mafia leader, Ivan Braginski, is a normal Russian teen with a loving family–til he unknowingly meets the son of Ivan's hated rival. First fanfic! "OTZ
1. Chapter 1

**Ромео и Джульетта**

*crash lands* Hallo~! Ah, so this is my first fanfic her on Fanfiction and I'm kinda nervous…please don't hurt me! *white-flag-wave* I got this idea when RPing with another writer on here and I must give her credit for the use of her amazing characters~! Please R&R because feedback would be awesome! \(˄D˄)/ Grazie!

Rated T because of a certain Italian and Prussian's mouth.

Disclamier: You should be grateful I do not own Himuriya-Sensei's Hetalia, nor Lil Sweet Mocha's Antartica (Ian) or Ross Dependency (Noah).

*commercial voice* This story was brought to you by Sweet~Mochi, but was typed by her Prussia-awesome friend line.

The street was dark, the occasional flash of lightning brightening the shadows and revealing the men's faces. They were all gathered around the two men, cheering loudly and brutally in thick accents of multiple languages. The two men were drenched in both rain and blood, neither fazed. Both faces were covered in cuts and bruises and both were transfixed on one another. The malicious violet eyes burned into the violent purple/red ones with pure hatred.

"You are a fool," the taller of the two growled. He swung his blood-stained lead pipe dangerously close to the albino.

"And I will not allow a tyranny."

"YOU are the fool if you believe we should become allies with them," the other replied darkly. The storm raged on and another bolt of lightning flashed. The circle of men watched them nervously, unsure of who to help or what to do.

"And why is that?"

More lightning.

"The Italians are weak, useless."

More thunder.

"Ah~But they are greater in number. If we do not become one soon, they will have the power to tear us apart."

More rain.

"Numbers mean nothing if they can't be equally matched with power."

Lightning.

"We can train them."

Thunder.

"Train Italians? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Rain.

"Stupid, da. But not impossible."

Another streak of bright lightning flashed against the dark sky, making his pipe glisten as he took a step closer.

"You always were an idiot," the albino smirked through the deafening pounding of the icy rain.

The man with the pipe just smiled that creepy, childlike smile and raised his weapon. "and you were always disposable."

Thunder roared all around them as the huge pipe came closer…closer…and−─

She sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and panting. Taking in a deep breath she look around her large room, trying to make clear of everything. Her wide violet eyes came to rest on the clock next to her.

6:38. She laid back down slowly. Maybe she could get a bit more sleep before school…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

She opened her eyes sleepily and glanced over at her laptop. "Incoming message from Feliks." it kept blinking.

Sighing, she sat up again and looked back at the clock.

6:39. She frowned. Feliks never got up this early. Something must be wrong…

She hurriedly clicked "Answer" and was instantly relieved to see the Polish teen's bright face alright. "Morning Feliks," she yawned, "Everything okay?"

"Like, no! Everything is NOT okay!" her friend squealed into the camera.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I have like, no idea what bow to wear today!" the blonde complained. "You like, have to help me Iolanta!"

Iolanta relaxed and let out the breath she just realized she'd been holding. "How about your pink one?" she suggested, smiling, "That one goes so well with your eyes~."

Feliks grinned. "Like, why didn't _I_ think of that? Thanks a bunch!"

Iolanta laughed, "No problem."

Feliks came closer to the screen as he looked closely at his best friend. "Are you alright? You look awful!"

She shrugged, "I didn't get much sleep last night," she replied.

"Again? That's like, the third time this week! Is something bothering you?"

Her mind flashed back briefly to her dream, the same one she'd been having for the past few weeks. The terrible storm, the beaten men, those horribly familiar violet eyes. It bugged her that she just knew those eyes, just…differently.

But who could it be?

She hadn't told Feliks about the dream, he worried about her enough. She shook her head. "Nyet," she lied. She smiled, "Everything's fine."

Felik's bright green eyes stared at her disbelievingly, "Is it the dance?"

"Huh?"

"Are you like, totally worried about not having a date to tomorrow's dance?" Feliks gasped, "You _are_ aren't you?"

Iolanta stared at him, almost laughing. She honestly couldn't care less about the dance but this was he scapegoat. "Da," she lied again, smiling sadly and putting her hands in the air. "You've caught me." She loved how lying came so natural to her.

"I knew it!" Feliks told her, practically jumping out of his fuzzy pink chair. After re-situating himself, he held up a hand and flashed her a smile. "Then like, I swear on my dead Aunt Lynda's body—"

"Feliks, you've never had an Aunt Lynda."

"Fine! Then I like, swear upon all my purses that by the end of today, you, my best friend, will have like, a totally amazing date for the dance tomorrow~!"

Iolanta smiled at the camera, "Spasibo, Feliks, but I don't th—"

"Uh-oh. Mom's like, in one of her moods again," Feliks said, cutting her off. He smiled apologetically at her. "I like, have to go. See you later and wear something totally fabulous!"

The screen went dark and she sighed, sitting back in her chair. Great, she thought. Now I've got to go to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

*bows deeply* Minna-san, gomen nasai!

Terribly sorry for the wait. I've been lazy and kept forgetting to give the story to my friend- who shall now be called Poland because that's who she is! :D Anyway, Here's chapter two and I hope you like it ^-^"

Oh! And grazie for every who R&R and faved/followed my story. I love feedback and love you creatures reading this right now.

Sadly, I don't own Hetalia nor do I own characters soon to come. Oh no, those belong to the amazing LilSweet-Mocha-chan! 3

Nyra-chan~! Your story is just about done so please hang on there!

* * *

><p>She laughed out loud at the thought of herself in a fancy dress and mask. There was a soft knock on her door. "M-Miss Iolanta?" She stood up and walked over to the door, nearly scaring the teen. "Good morning, Eduard~!" she said cheerfully, opening the door all the way.<p>

"M-Miss Iolanta!" the teen, Eduard, stammered, adjusting his glasses. "I-I had n-no idea th-that you w-were already up! I-I'm so sorry!"

Iolanta just laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Nyet, it's ok, Eduard. I am sorry for scaring you like that."

Eduard laughed nervously. "N-no! Y-you didn't scare m-me." He stood there awkwardly a moment, re-collecting his thoughts. "I-I'd best be going now…your father say that your breakfast is ready." He nodded shakily and quickly turned around, hurrying down the hall.

Just before she closed her door again, Iolanta called to him, "Eduard?"

He stopped. "Y-yes?" he asked quietly, not turning.

"You have those college exams today, da? To see which one you get into?"

H-how did she know? "Ah…y-yes…"

Iolanta smiled. "Good luck~!"

A small blush lit up his face and he finally looked back at her. "Th-thank you," he said quietly, giving her a small smile. He turned back and headed down the hall again.

She dressed in the school's uniform-a short plaid skirt and a dark sweater vest with a tie-and ran her fingers through her long hair. She grabbed her brush and gently brushed it, trying her best to finally straighten that annoying curl that never seemed to lie flat. After about five minutes Iolanta gave up, sighing and glaring at the curl. Setting down her brush she adjusted her plaid headband and frowned at the mirror, "Fabulous?" she asked her reflection. "Yeah right." She adjusted her scarf and tugged a bit at her dark leggings. Slipping quickly into her brown boots, she grabbed her bag and headed out her bedroom door, closing it silently behind her.

"Morning, Papa! Morning, Mama!" Iolanta said cheerfully to her parents as she entered the large dining room. Her father looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Good morning, malyutka," he replied.

"Morning, aru." Her dark haired mother set down her cup of tea, her golden eyes staring at the girl with concern. "Are you feeling okay, aru?"

"Da," Iolanta replied. "I just didn't sleep well." Is it really that easy to notice? she thought.

Her mother motioned for her to come and she obeyed quietly. Her delicate fingers ran through her daughter's hair and she felt her cheek, then her forehead. "Feel her head, Vanya. Does she feel warm, aru?"

Iolanta walked quietly over to the light haired man. He raised his hand and felt her face. "She feels fine, Yue." His violet eyes met hers. "You are sure you are feeling okay, da?"

"Da."

He looked at his wife and shrugged. "She's fine." The Asian woman sighed.

"Alright, aru. I guess I was just over-reacting."

Iolanta relaxed and made her way back to her chair, sitting down at the same time a car horn honked outside.

Her father looked up, "Is that-"

"C'mon, svampito! We don't have all day!"

Iolanta laughed. "Da. I'd better go." She stood up and quickly picked up her bag. As she passed her parents she gave them a quick kiss on the cheek. Her mother caught her hand.

"Remember, you have your studies later, aru," she told her daughter. Iolanta nodded, smiling, "Of course."

The car horn honked again. "Hurry up, dammit!" Her mother sighed and dropped her hand. "Go on, aru."

"It's about time, dammit," Lovino grumbled as she climbed into his car. Iolanta just laughed.

"Aww, don't be like that, Lovi~"

The Italian just rolled his eyes and started driving. After a moment of silence he grinned. "Grandpa's back," he said.

"Really? That's great!" She hugged his arm tightly.

He laughed. "Si. And he brought me back that guitar I wanted."

"Will you let me hear you play it? You have such an amazing voice and you're really good at playing the guitar and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Lovino said quickly, cutting her off. His face was the shade of tomatoes. No wonder Antonio likes him so much, Iolanta thought, smiling. Lovino glanced over at her. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

She tried quickly to stop smiling, frowning instead." Lovino laughed again. "What?" she asked.

"You're too cute, svampito."

"Awww, Lovi~!"

"Shut up!"

Iolanta laughed. "So how's Feli?"

He shrugged. "Happier now that Grandpa's back if that's possible."

"That's good…you and Antonio are going to the dance together, da?"

Lovino blushed madly again, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Lovi! Everybody knows how cute you are together! Hasn't he asked you yet?"

For once, the dark-haired Italian was silent.

Her eyes widen. "Antonio hasn't asked you yet?"

"No."

"Lovi that's awful!" Iolanta exclaimed. "Do you know why?"

"How the hell should I know?"

She was silent for a moment. "Maybe he'll ask you today," she offered.

Lovino just grunted in response.

"Lovi…"

Feliks squealed when he saw them walk in and promptly tackled Iolanta with a hug.

Lovino kicked the Polish teen. "Get off. You're probably suffocating her with all that glitter."

Feliks got up and glared at him. "Hmph. At least I didn't like, almost get her killed last week!"

"That was an accident! Feli's cat jumped on the windshield!"

"Ah, guys?" The two looked down at the Russian. "A little help?" she asked.

"Oh, like, of course!" Feliks bent down and grabbed an arm pulling her up. Lovino brushed some dirt off her shirt and straightened her tie while Feliks played with her hair. Iolanta laughed and gently pushed them both away. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She smiled. "Let's go to class, or we'll be late."


End file.
